Surprise, Did You Miss Me?
by katiekat784
Summary: When unexpected relative shows up Emily's left with some explaining to do and bound to have a couple of memories float to the surface. Written for the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts forum.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. I just manipulate them the way I want. Well, until I have to give them back.**__  
_**Word Count: 797 (****not counting Disclaimer, Note, Title, and Author's Note**) _**  
**_**Title: Surprise, Did You Miss Me?  
Note: This is for the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts. The prompt is ****someone gets an unexpected visit from a relative.**

**Surprise, Did You Miss Me?**

"Emily," Morgan said as I came out of the washroom.

"Yes, what?" I asked

"There's a girl here to see you." He told me as walk walked toward my desk.

"Did she say who she was?" I asked and I was shocked when I saw the brunette sitting in my chair.

She was wearing faded blue jeans, a cropped jacket and a light purple tank top that did wonders for her chestnut colored eyes. She was also wearing her trademark smirk. "Hey,"

I hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting you." She said in voice that made the question sound stupid.

I let out a short laugh. "That's not what I meant and you know It."

"I know, I know. We moved here." She said and I almost asked if she was joking, almost.

"What?" I didn't know how to respond.

"Yeah, I know I was shocked too. I was in Romania when he told me the news that we were moving again." She told me and it didn't surprise me that there was a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"That's George for you. How is he?" I started calling him by his first name when I was almost eighteen. I wasn't really concerned about him I just had to ask.

"He's good; he just got an assignment here, obviously. He wants to see you." She said the last part hesitantly.

I shook my head. "No, that's not going to happen."

"He says that he hasn't seen you since Peru in 02." She said ignoring my previous words.

"We weren't even supposed to see each other. And since when has he stated giving a damn about me?" I asked sharply.

"Emily, he's always given a damn about you." She sounded like my mother.

"Mia, the answer is no." I said firmly.

I was also telling her that the discussion was over, for now at least. Of course Mia was known for not dropping things when you wanted her to.

She was about to say something but I beat her to it. "Mia you're brilliant but when it comes to him you just don't understand, it's different between him and I then it is for you and him."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before she sighed in defeat, something that didn't happen often. "Fine,"

I suddenly realized that the team just witnessed our conversation.

Mia realized it as well because she asked. "So, when are you going to introduce me to your co-workers or are you just going to let them keep wondering who I am?"

I pretended to think for a few seconds and let out a small, nervous smile. "Mia, meet Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid and my boss Aaron Hotchner. Everybody, meet my half-sister Mia Tassety."

**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

Rossi was the first to say something. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mia."

She shook his hand. "Trust me the pleasure is all mine."

"Yeah, she's read everything you've ever wrote at least a hundred times. I'm sure that she could write a biography about you." I couldn't resist embarrassing Mia and sure enough her cheeks went red.

"I can't believe that I didn't know." Garcia said.

"It's okay Garcia I don't think that anybody knew." JJ said then shook Mia's hand.

Reid looked at me then her. "You two share the same nose."

Mia touched her nose. "Thanks,"

"She's your sister?" Morgan asked me in disbelief.

Mia sighed. "Yeah, Emily's father had an affair with my mother seventeen years ago and out came me."

"Mia!" I exclaimed,

"What?" She asked innocently.

Everyone just looked at her. "Don't mind her, she's very straightforward and usually doesn't realize what she says until afterward."

"Hey, I only speak the truth. Unlike some people I don't sugar coat things." She said defending herself.

"Yeah, I wonder who you get that from." I mumbled.

"He's your father too, you know." She said protecting him half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I know." I said reluctantly.

"Speaking about him I told him that I'm staying with you."

"I figured that you would. Here are my keys, make yourself comfortable." I said as dug the keys from my purse.

She was about grab them when I stopped her. "I don't want to have to come home early because of a call from the fire department."

"Hey, that was once and it wasn't my fault that your microwave blew up. Besides, I was eight years old at the time." As Mia said that I heard everybody trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes at her excuse. "Just, don't burn this house down, I actually like this one."

"Don't worry Emily I'll just set it on fire. It was nice meeting all of you." She said then walked away and I was left with six pairs of eyes demanding an explanation.

**A.N I hope that you enjoyed this story. This isn't Beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything that you recognize_**

**_Note: This chapter was written for the 1st week for July's Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts. Prompt is a campground, a flashlight and a campfire_**

**_Dinners, Affairs and Bears, Oh My!_**

"You look great, Mia." Emily said as I looked in the mirror for the fourth time.

I eyed her skeptically as she reassured me. "Mia, they already like you,"

"Really," I asked nervously and that's saying something since I never get nervous.

"Yes, after you left, they wanted to know why I never told them about you and they all demanded to know more about you," she said smiling.

"What did you tell them?" I asked

"Well, I said that," she started but

was interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh, saved by the bell."

I smirked, "its okay, I'll just ask them."

We all were eating dinner when Morgan asked. "So, Mia when is your birthday?"

"Well, it depends on why you want to know," was my response.

"Nice answer." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you, I know," I replied.

Everybody chuckled and my sister spoke up. "That's her usual way of speaking. So, you guys better get used to it. Her birthday is July 2nd and she's a pain in the neck."

"Am not," I protested.

She scoffed, "you're right, you're a perfect angel."

"As perfect as you were when you were young. I remember someone telling me about a certain fifteen year old spiking the Ambassador's food with a friend at a party, on more than one occasion," I shared.

Everybody's mouths dropped a bit and Emily's eyes widened then narrowed. There were choruses of "Emily" that went across the table.

"Oops, was I not supposed to say that, sorry." I apologized, not sorry at all.

"You are evil. You know that, right?" She asked

I giggled wickedly. "I learn from the best, sis."

Everybody seemed to be having a good time and enjoying themselves for the rest of the evening. I had a feeling that whenever all of them were together it usually involved dead bodies or something horrific like that. It was amusing to see Emily laughing and interacting with the people who she considered family and by the looks of it, they considered her family too.

"I've got to go," Rossi announced

"Is past your bedtime?" I said with a cheeky smile.

He just shook his head. "May I have a word with you?"

"You know, Emily showed me your extensive book collection." He told me as we reached the balcony.

I didn't know what to say. "Really,"

He continued, "She also showed me your bucket list."

"Damn her," I swore.

He chuckled, "you can cross out number six, meeting me and seven which signing one of my book copies for you."

I rolled my eyes slightly. "I should know what's on my bucket list."

"I think it's wonderful that my books are being read by young kids like you and that I'm your idol." He said honestly.

"I'm going to kill her." I muttered, not expecting him to hear but he did.

"For what it's worth, your not too bad yourself," he said with a wink and left.

A half hour later it was just Emily and I left.

"Mia, Mia," she called

I blinked a few times. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what," she asked intrigued.

"About Harold," I replied with a little smile.

She laughed, "That was a long time ago. Why the sudden trip down memory lane?"

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

"Thank you, for bringing me here. I'm sure that you have more important things to do than worry about the child of your father's affair." I said while we were looking up at the stars.

"How did you find out?" She questioned and I couldn't read her voice.

"Does it really matter?" I asked but told her when I saw the look she gave me.

"I overheard my parents talking about it a few days ago." I whispered

"I'm so sorry that you had to find out that way," her tone was soft.

I shrugged, "I was bound to find out soon, it was just a matter of time."

"Yeah, that may be true but you shouldn't have found out that way."

"Why do you care?" I snapped

She looked confused, "Mia,"

"Have you been taking pity on me these past years, what is it?" I questioned angrily.

"Look Mia, regardless of the way you were brought into this life, you're my sister."

"Emily, I'm sorry, I'm just confused." I apologized.

"It's okay,"

A few hours later, I woke up to the sound of rustling and I shook Emily awake.

"What's wrong?" She asked still half asleep.

"Did you here that?" I asked as she looked at her watch.

"Mia, it's two in the mourning, go back to sleep," she hissed.

The rustling became louder. "It's probably a raccoon. Our food's safe so please go back to sleep."

"You're right, sorry." I said retreating back into my sleeping bag.

I heard rustling fabric and Emily muttering, "where is it?"

"Where's what," I asked not opening my eyes.

"The flashlight, I need to go to the washroom," she replied

I rolled over as she zipped the tent back up from the outside. "I found it."

She shirked and I rushed out, nearly tripping over my bag, "What,"

That's when I saw the bear from the reflection of the fire from our campfire still hadn't completely burned out yet. "Oh my god,"

"Mia, slowly back away into the tent, now," she demanded trying to be as calm as possible.

"Emily, I'm not moving," my voice was shaky.

The bear rose on it's back legs and growled. "Nice bear,"

"Mia, what the hell are you doing?" She asked when I moved closer.

"Calm down, Harold. We're not gong to hurt you." I told him as we stared at each other.

After one last growl he left and we darted back into the tent. "Harold, you named the bear that could've killed us Harold?"

"I still can't believe you actually named him." She told me

"Well it worked didn't it," I shot back.

She got up. "Whatever, now pick the movie while I get in my pajamas and grab the popcorn and ice cream."

After I picked a movie I got up to change into my pajamas. When I got back I saw two bags of popcorn and a tub of chocolate mint ice cream on the table.

"Please tell me you didn't choose the movie I think you did," she asked

"What The Notebook is an amazing movie," I defended

"Yeah, one that you've seen only a few thousand times." She reminded me while picking up the first season of the Gilmore Girls.

"Please, sis," I begged

She rolled her eyes and put the dvd in. "Fine, but later we're watching The Gilmore Girls."

"Deal, now pass me some food," I said grabbing the ice cream and popcorn as the opening credits played.

**AN I wasn't going to post another chapter because this was only supposed to be a one-shot but I was camping and I thought of this. Anyways, it's complete but don't be too surprised if you see another chapter up. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
